


Request

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2020 | MicroficSatya makes little things out of hard light to warm up before missions. Fareeha has requests.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Request

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“A flower,” Fareeha requests.

They’re on their way to Mexico for a mission, geared up and sitting pretty in the back of one of Overwatch’s transport airships. Fareeha has all her gear, she could just fly there on her own, but it’s better to engage as a group and there’s no sense in wasting the Raptora suit's fuel.

She could be more specific about what type of flower; a rose, a daffodil, an orchid. She could be very specific; a moth orchid, a moon orchid, a bee orchid. Anything she says, Satya can make. Fareeha has learned just how specific she can get.

Fareeha has also learned that if she leaves the specifics up to Satya, she’ll make whatever she likes best. And so, a perfect Bird of Paradise flower forms, rising up from her palm, hard light crystallizing into something real. There’s no color, just shades of blue, but the sharp planes of the flower’s petals are all there. 

“A berry.” 

All at once the flower disappears, as if it wasn’t even real to begin with. A small strawberry forms instead, perfect in a way most strawberries aren’t. 

This is how Satya warms up before missions, creating little things so that when the time comes to create big things - like teleporters and shield generators - she’ll be ready. Like stretching a muscle before a big workout. 

“A can.” 

Fareeha expects a soda can, but Satya creates a tin can instead. Well, it’s not tin. It’s silvery blue hard light, but it’s the shape and size of a tin can. 

The very first mission they had gone on together, Fareeha watched with curious fascination as Satya created one small item after the other. Shapes mostly, a perfect cube, an octahedron, a pyramid, three small spheres. Then items in the room, a miniature of one of the shipping crates in the cargo hold, a copy of the charm hanging in Mei’s hair, and then a perfect replica of Fareeha’s helmet. 

“Can you make anything with that?” She had asked. She hadn’t known much about hard light back then. Hadn’t quite understood how it all worked. 

“Why, do you have a request?” Satya had asked in turn, half smirking while she said it. 

As it turned out, Fareeha had lots of requests. Not just of things she wanted to see made in hard light. She made requests of Satya outside of missions; will you go on a date with me, will you be my girlfriend, will you move in with me. 

A lot had changed since they had first met. They’d gotten closer and closer over the years. Through missions spent watching each other’s backs, dates spent blushing and flirting, nights spent holding each other close. One thing still remained the same though. Their little ritual before missions. 

“A ring,” Fareeha requests. 

She knows exactly what Satya is going to make. She has known her long enough, learned her tastes, her likes and dislikes. She isn’t surprised at all to see Satya create a simple ring with a princess cut diamond in the center. Classic, like her. 

Fareeha gets down on one knee, lifting a real ring to replace the hard light one. A classic princess cut, in Satya’s size. She smiles. It seems she had one more request... 

“Satya. Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '20 masterpost ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx/status/1223794127822839808?s=20)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
